Kita
by liekichi.chan
Summary: Aku tidak tahu darimana harus memulainya, karena aku juga tidak mengerti sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul. Kau adalah orang yang mampu menyita seluruh perhatianku dengan sikap tenangmu itu.


Kita?

Aku tidak tahu darimana harus memulainya, karena aku juga tidak mengerti sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul. Tapi satu yang pasti, kau yang telah berhasil membuatku jatuh hati padamu. Kau adalah orang yang mampu menyita seluruh perhatianku dengan sikap tenangmu itu.

Kau…

Aku menyukai mencintaimu…

**Disclaimer :** **Naruto **belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kita **belongs to **Liekichi-chan**

**Rate **: T

**Genre** : General, Romance

**Warning : Don't Like Don't Read, Dear :D**

**Very OOC, Typo, Gaje, Hancur.**

**~*Kita *~**

Naruto-kun…

Hah, rasanya aku tidak akan pernah lelah apalagi jenuh menyebutkan nama itu dalam hatiku. Dia – adalah orang yang selalu populer dikalangan semua wanita disekolah ini. Dia – orang yang selalu bisa membuat gadis-gadis cantik disekolah ini berkicau ria karena ketampanan dan sikap tenangnya.

Dan apa kalian tahu?

Aku bahkan telah menjadi salah seorang yang mengaguminya. Eh bukan, salah! Aku telah menjadi seseorang yang mencintainya secara diam-diam. Hihihi 'secret Lover' mungkin ungkapan yang paling cocok untukku.

Setiap hari, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, aku selalu memperhatikan sosok itu dalam diam. Jujur, tak seorangpun tahu tentang perasaanku ini. Bahkan sahabat terdekatkupun tidak! Mungkin hanya aku dan Kami-sama sajalah yang paling tahu dengan perasaan yang aku simpan.

**~*Kita *~**

Kita berada dikelas yang berbeda, oleh karena itu aku tidak bisa sering-sering memperhatikanmu. Menyebalkan!

Padahal, aku sangat suka sekali melihat garis wajahmu yang tegas. Belum lagi dengan hidungmu yang mancung – serta sorot matamu yang terlihat tajam namun tetap menunjukkan kelembutan sekaligus.

Apa kalian tahu? pernah pada suatu ketika saat aku keluar dari kelas, secara tidak sengaja aku melihatnya lewat dari depan kelasku. Saat itu untuk sepersekian detik pandangan kami saling bertemu. Demi Tuhan! Jantungku hampir copot saat melihat sorot matanya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa jadi begini. Tapi yang jelas, aku sungguh tak mampu menyembunyikan debaran jantungku waktu itu. Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa menunduk…

Dan laki-laki itu?

Dia hanya melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa ada sedikitpun ekspresi yang terukir diwajahnya. Huh, mungkin sudah menjadi takdir kalau dia memiliki wajah sedingin itu.

**~*Kita *~**

Berkali-kali aku memaksa diriku untuk berhenti memikirkanmu. Namun disaat yang sama pula akhirnya aku menemukan kegagalan!

Aku sadar dengan perbedaan yang sangat kental diantara kita. Tapi sungguh, aku sangat menyukaimu. Walau aku selalu berkata pada hatiku, "Senang bisa memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan." Tapi sebagai seorang gadis, pada kenyataannya aku selalu ingin berharap lebih.

Kita memiliki sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang. Kau dengan sifat dingin dan tenangmu, sedangkan aku dengan sifat berisik dan juga cerewet. Namun dengan perbedaan itu pula terkadang aku sering berharap bahwa kau adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk melengkapi hidupku. Bukankan orang-orang selalu bilang begitu? Bahwa orang yang akan menjadi takdirmu adalah orang yang memiliki sifat berbeda dengan dirimu. Benarkah itu? Kalau memang benar, aku berharap kaulah orang tersebut. Ya, orang yang akan menjadi takdirku kelak.

Pada kenyataannya kau selalu saja berhasil menyita perhatianku. Kau selalu saja terlihat bersinar dan hal itu terkadang membuatku kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ada begitu banyak gadis-gadis disekelilingmu yang menaruh hati padamu dan aku cemburu karena hal itu. Aku tahu sikapku ini sangat egois. Mana boleh aku seperti ini. Maafkan aku.

Tapi percayalah, aku sangat senang saat melihatmu tertawa bersama dengan gadis-gadis itu. Biarlah mereka yang membuatmu tertawa. Maaf, karena aku tak sanggup melakukannya. Aku merasa kau sangat jauh dari jangkauanku. Terlebih, aku merasa sangat tak pantas untukmu.

Maaf kalau selama ini aku terlalu berisik ataupun melakukan hal-hal ceroboh yang kadang membuatmu terpaksa untuk menatapku. Maaf, kau pasti sangat muak melihat tingkahku itu. Iya kan?

Kita berbeda. Ada begitu banyak perbedaan dan aku tak sanggup untuk menjelaskannya. Karena setiap kali aku mencoba untuk mengingat perbedaan itu, maka disaat yang sama pula air mataku akan mengalir dengan sendirinya. Dan kau tahu? itu sangat menyakitkan. Sangat sesak disini. Ya, didadaku.

**~*Kita *~**

Ada begitu banyak kenangan yang telah terjadi diantara kita. Kejadian yang mungkin menurutmu sangat biasa, namun bagiku itu adalah kenangan termanis dan terindah. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tak mampu melupakan setiap kejadian-kejadian itu. Habisnya Cuma dengan cara itu aku bisa sedikit lebih dekat denganmu! Hanya sedikit.

Saat disatu pelajaran yang sama, kelas kita diharuskan untuk bergabung. Dan aku sangat-sangat girang saat itu. Aku ingat saat dulu kau meminjam pulpen dariku. Atau ketika kau menemukan bukuku diantara banyak buku yang berserakan diatas meja. Aku ingat betul, waktu itu aku sangat panik karna tak menemukan bukuku. Tapi diluar dugaan, malah sosokmu yang menemukan buku tersebut dan memberikannya tepat dihadapanku. Kau tersenyum tipis. Sangat manis sekali.

Aku sangat senang sekali sampai-sampai aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sangat lirih.

Dasar penjahat! Kau membuat hatiku meleleh lagi tauuu...

Ada juga kenangan saat hari pertama kita ujian. Kau datang terlambat dan berlari kekelas belakang untuk mencari kelasmu – yang sebenarnya ada dikelas bagian depan. Tidak sengaja aku melihatmu waktu itu. Hahah Kau tahu? Bahkan kau terlihat sangat tampan dengan wajah panik yang kau ukir diwajahmu. Menyebalkan! Kenapa kau punya wajah setampan itu sih!

Beberapa kali kita pernah berkomunikasi, walau secara tidak langsung. Ada sebuah tugas yang mengharuskan aku dan teman-teman untuk meminta bantuanmu.

Waktu itu kau yang mulai duluan!

Kau yang mengirim pesan padaku!

Ya, walau kau punya alasan yang kuat untuk memberikan pesan itu untukku sih. Karena waktu itu secara tidak sengaja kau lupa mengembalikan Flashdisk yang kami gunakan untuk menyimpan tugas kepadaku.

Bodohnya akuu! Tidak ada hal spesial yang ingin ia bicarakan padamu, Hinata! Dasar payah!

Tapi, biar begitu aku tetap senang. Hahaha

Ada lagi kenangan lainnya.

Waktu itu, kau mengisi salah satu acara festival tahunan. Dan kau bilang padaku kalau kau mengharapkanku untuk datang melihatmu diacara itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa datang karena Otou-sama melarangku pergi. Maafkan aku... padahal aku sangat ingin melihat penampilanmu.

Aku yakin, bagimu hal itu adalah kejadian yang sangat biasa. Tapi aku tekankan sekali lagi! Setiap kejadian yang aku lalui dan bersangkutan dengan dirimu, adalah hal paling luar biasa yang pernah aku rasakan.

**~*Kita *~**

Waktu kebersamaan kita semakin menyempit. Sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah. Kita akan segera meninggalkan Konoha High School. Setiap kali mengingat itu terkadang aku ingin bersikap nekat. Ya, aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu.

Tapi lagi-lagi, aku goyah dan goyah hingga aku putuskan kalau aku tidak akan pernah mengungkapkan perasaan ini. Aku akan memendamnya. 5 tahun, 10 tahun, 15 tahun, bahkan mungkin seumur hidupku. Biarlah Kami-sama yang memberitahukanmu tentang perasaanku ini. Biarlah ia yang akan menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa ada seorang gadis yang pernah sangat mencintaimu. Gadis yang selalu berharap agar kau datang dalam mimpinya. Gadis yang sangat suka sekali memperhatikan punggungmu dari kejauhan. Gadis yang sangat suka sekali dengan sikap tenangmu. Gadis yang berharap agar suatu hari kau menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Biarlah, Kau akan menjadi kenangan termanis diusiaku yang juga terbilang manis ini.

Naruto-kun,

Aku sangat mengingat hal tersebut. Sesuatu yang kau tuliskan untukku saat musim semi tahun lalu. Kau pernah menuliskan kalimat ini untukku.

"I Like You..."

Apa artinya kalimat itu?

Tolong jangan beri harapan kosong untukku. Kumohon...

Kita, bisakah bersama suatu hari nanti?

Bisakah kau menyadari perasaanku?

Senang bisa berjumpa denganmu, Naruto-kun.

-Hyuuga Hinata-

**OWARI**

**21 April 2012**

**-Based On True Story- :D**

**Minna…. Saya kembali. Ini Fic pertama saya setelah 6 bulan lamanya hiatus dari dunia per FFn-an. Masih inget saya gak? Inget dong ya pastinya… #digetok**

**Huh… Alhamdulillah Lie-chan udah ngelewati UN. Lie-chan minta doa dari temen-temen semua. Semoga lie-chan LULUS dengan nilai terbaik. Amiiin ya rabbal alamin.**

**Mungkin setelah publish fic ini Lie-chan bakalan Hiatus lagi. Karena Lie-chan harus focus buat SNMPTN juga. Mohon doanya biar Lie-chan juga tembus ke PTN ya minna… :') **

**Maaf kalau fic kali ini sangat hancur! Habisnya ini fic iseng sih. Spesial buat temenku. :D semua adegan adalah kisah nyata **

**Dan lagi, buat teman-teman SMA lie-chan, "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GUYS," :')**

**Thanks karena udah ngasih coretan indah masa SMA dicanvas hidupku. I won't Forget you…**

**Oke, itu aja…. Hiksss…**

**Tolong tinggalin jejak dific ini ya, minna….**

**RnR plisss….**


End file.
